Percabeth's story
by percabeth4ever4212
Summary: Percabeth stories (mostly lemons) Please review with ideas
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth walked with Percy into his apartment. She was excited for the school year because she was a daughter of Athena and she was going to go to Percy's school with him. Her parents being in California, she had nowhere to stay. Percy knew about this dilemma and asked his mom if she could live with them. Sally said that it was fine and she could stay as long as she wanted.

"You sure you don't need help Wise Girl?" Percy said

"I got it Percy. Im not a child." Annabeth said. Percy opened the door and Annabeth stepped in.

"You know where my room is. Dont you?" Percy said.

"Unless you moved rooms in the past month then yeah." Annabeth said. She went to Percy's room and set down her bags. "I need a shower."

Annabeth grabbed some new clothes and went into the bathroom. She was in the middle of taking off her shorts when the door opened.

"Percy!"

"Oh-sorry." Percy said. He turned around and shut the door.

"Wait." Annabeth said. Percy turned back around. "Why did you come in?"

"I wanted to talk to you but it seems I caught you at the wrong time." Percy said.

"Whats the real reason?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed. "I tried to sneak a peek at you."

"Percy" Annabeth said. Percy frowned and looked at the floor, knowing what was to come. "I'm not mad"

Percy looked up. "Y-you aren't?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Im not mad at you Percy. I completely understood that this was eventually going to happen." Annabeth reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Percy walked towards her and stopped about 6 inches away. Annabeth took off her bra and let it slide off of her. Percy's eyes went wide when he looked at them. Annabeth looked him in the eyes then looked down. She noticed a bulge forming in his pants. "You seem to like this." Annabeth reached forward and grabbed his bulge and his breathing hitched.

"Wise Girl" Percy said. "I dont know if we-"

"Shhh" Annabeth said "Dont think. Just let me do the work." Percy nodded and let Annabeth do what she wanted. Annabeth unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down. Annabeth got on her knees and grabbed the base of Percy's shaft. She stroked him and he groaned.

"Wise Girl" Percy said. "Let me help you."

"With what?" Annabeth asked.

"let go" Percy said. Annabeth let go and Percy laid on the floor. "Take off your panties and sit on my face."

"Alright i guess." Annabeth said, pulling down her panties. She sat on Percy's face and moaned as he began to lick her lips. She leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock then stuck it in her mouth. She sucked and he licked. 2 minutes pass and they both cum.

"Percy!" Annabeth moaned

"Wise Girl!" Percy groaned

When they came from their high, Annabeth spoke.

"i still need a shower."

"Do you want me to join you?" Percy asked.

"You can if you want." Annabeth said, bending over to turn on the water, while also giving Percy a nice view of the pussy he just ate. He groaned and grabbed his dick.

Annabeth turned around. "Percy you just came. How can you still be horny?" She looked down.

"Um" Percy looked at Annabeth.

She looked down. "Oh" She giggled. "Well come on Seaweed Brain. Make me yours."

Percy walked over to Annabeth and stood her up, grabbed her ass and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and he slid right in. They both groaned. He walked them over to the counter and set her down. He unwrapped her legs and held them open, thrusting fast. They kissed for a while.

"Im gonna cum" Percy said.

"Dont cum inside. im not on the pill" Annabeth said. Percy nodded and thrusted faster. Just before he was about to cum, Percy pulled out and came all over Annabeth's body.

"Oh my gods" Percy groaned.

"We should get in now." Annabeth said. Percy helped her down and they both got in the shower. They washed up, got dressed and went to sleep in the same bed.


	2. Nightmares (Chapter 2)

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she ran over to her wounded boyfriend.

"Annabeth" he said breathlessly. "i guess i wasnt able to take on 5 dracaena at once." he chuckled slightly.

"I'll heal you." Annabeth said holding back tears, knowing that it wouldnt work for this type of wound.

"I love you Wise Girl." Percy said

"I love you too Percy." Annabeth said. Percy closed his eyes. "Percy. Percy, come on. Percy"

"Annabeth." a voice said

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth!" it said. She woke with a jolt and saw Percy hovering over her, holding her shoulders.

"Percy!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him. Annabeth started crying.

"Its ok Wise Girl." Percy said, hugging her. "Im right here. What was the nightmare about?"

"W-we were back in Tartarus and we were attacked by dracaena. My ankle was still hurt and i couldnt fight because i didnt have my knife. You took all of them on but they overwhelmed you. You killed three of them but one of them attacked while you werent looking and stabbed you in the back, right through your heart an-" Annabeth started crying

"Its alright Wise Girl." Percy said, hugging her close and rubbing his hand on her back. Annabeth settled in his arms.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"its a little hot in here." Annabeth said, taking off her pajama shirt.

"Do you want me to open the window?" Percy said.

"No." Annabeth said, now straddling him. Annabeth started grinding into Percy. Percy groaned. Annabeth felt a bulge form in Percy's boxers. She grinded harder, making him groan louder.

"Annabeth, if we're going to do this let me start." Percy said. Annabeth smiled, stood up and took off her pajama pants along with her panties. She layed back down on the bed and spread her legs. Percy got what she meant and layed on top of her, kissing down her body. He licked right above her clit and Annabeth moaned. He licked her clit and sucked it, making Annabeth shudder. Percy licked inside her vagina and reached to hit her special spot. He hit it and Annabeth moaned loudly but quietly enough to not wake up Percy's mom. After a few minutes, Annabeth felt the coil in her stomach wind up.

"Percy..._moan..._ im about to cum." Annabeth said. Percy removed his tongue and licked her clit while sticking two fingers in her to rub her special spot.

"Percy!" Annabeth moaned as she came. Percy caught all of her juices and swallowed them. He went back up and kissed her. Annabeth flipped them over and she straddled him. She rose a bit and grabbed his dick. She looked at him and he looked at her in mutual agreement. They both moaned as Annabeth slowly slid down on his pole. Once she adjusted, she started to bounce on his cock. Percy grabbed on to Annabeth's waist and thrusted up when she went down, reaching deeper and deeper inside. This continued for a while.

"I wanna cum so bad." Percy said. Annabeth flipped them over.

"Then fuck me as hard as you please." Annabeth said and Percy did just that. The only sounds in the room was quiet moans and grunts and the slight squeak of the bed.

"Im gonna cum" Percy said.

"Cum inside me." Annabeth said.

"But wha-" Percy said

"Im on the pill. Just fill me Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. Percy came as Annabeth said Seaweed Brain. Annabeth could feel the cum shoot from Percy's shaft, filling her womb. "Mmmmmmmmmm"

"Ugh" Percy grunted. He fell over and slipped out of Annabeth. Annabeth crawled next to Percy and snuggled up to him. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth protectively and fell asleep. Hearing the sound of Percy's heartbeat and his soft breathing, along with his warm stomach against her back and his arms wrapped around her, Annabeth felt safe enough to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Sally walked to Percy's bedroom to wake Percy and Annabeth up. She opened the door and saw a sight that she did not want to see but knew was inevitable. She decided to not wake them up and just let them be, seeing as it is only a Sunday.


	3. Early Birthday (chapter 3)

Annabeth and Percy were at a public pool during the summer before school started. Annabeth was wearing a gray bikini that showed off her body nicely. Percy was wearing blue swimming shorts.

"Its getting a little crowded Seaweed Brain. Do you think we should leave?" Annabeth said.

"We can if you would like to." Percy replied. They gathered up their stuff and went to the car and left. Shortly, they were back at the apartment. They were walking up to the apartment when Annabeth tripped.

"Woa-Ow" Annabeth said as she fell.

"Wise Girl!" Percy said, setting everything down and going over to Annabeth. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Im fine. I just tripped." Annabeth said. When she sat up, Percy realized that part of Annabeth's left nipple slipped out of her top.

"I think there's something wrong with your top, Wise Girl." Percy said. Annabeth looked down.

"Whoops. Thanks." Annabeth said, adjusting her bikini top. Percy helped Annabeth up and helped her walk to the door. Annabeth walked inside, while Percy got everthing from outside. Annabeth went into her and Percy's room to change out of her bikini. Percy put everything back where it goes and went to go change. He saw the door was closed and knocked.

"Wise Girl?" He asked

"You can come in Percy. Its not like you haven't seen me naked before." Annabeth answered. Percy walked in and saw Annabeth, standing in the middle of the room, putting on panties.

"Even after all the times that i've seen you naked, i still cant help being amazed by your beauty." Percy said. "They say when a guy looks at Aphrodite, they see the most beautiful woman they can think of. I see that as true b-because when i looked at her, i saw you."

Annabeth finished putting on her panties and went over to the mirror. She traced the scars along her stomach, then touched the one on her side from when she took a poisoned knife for Percy. Percy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Wise Girl." Percy said. Annabeth ran her hand over the streak of gray in her hair. She turned around and looked at Percy's hair, long and unruly. She looked at Percy's face, with his sea-green eyes and sexy chiseled features. Then down to his body, 6-pack abs from years of fighting and covered with scars. She looked up at Percy.

"How did I get so lucky? Out of all the people in the world, I am able to date the sexiest one on the planet." Annabeth said.

"I could say the same thing." Percy replied. Percy hugged Annabeth and kissed the top of her head. "How about we take a shower? Make tonight special. My mom and Paul are out of town until tomorrow night."

"I would love that." Annabeth said. Percy picked her up and took her into the bathroom, then setting her down. She took off her panties and he his swim shorts. Percy turned the water to the temperature that Annabeth liked, steaming. They stepped in once it was up to temp.

"Thank you." Annabeth said.

"For what?" Percy asked.

"For everything. For asking your mom if i could stay here, for comforting me when i have nightmares, for loving me the way you do, you've saved my life on several occasions." Annabeth said

"Annabeth you dont need to thank me." Percy said.

"I feel like i should though." Annabeth said.

"I did those things because i love you." Percy replied

"I love you too Percy." Annabeth said, hugging him. Percy hugged her back and they stood there, hugging for a while. They then washed up and got out. Percy willed all of the water off their bodies and put it in the drain. They went back to their room and got dressed.

"So what do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"I thought we could watch a movie." Annabeth said. Percy reached for Annabeth's hand and walked with her to the living room. Percy put in Annabeth's favorite movie _Titanic._ He went to the kitchen and made some popcorn while the previews played. Percy turned off the lights, pushed play and sat on the couch with Annabeth. Annabeth leaned against Percy's chest and ate some popcorn. Annabeth fell asleep three-quarters of the way through the movie. Percy slowly slid out from under Annabeth and carried her to their bed. He laid her down on the bed, covered her with the blankets and went to clean up the living room. Once he was done cleaning up, he came back and laid next to Annabeth until it was time to start dinner.

* * *

Annabeth woke up in her and Percy's bed, but Percy wasnt beside her. She got up and walked to the kitchen and saw Percy standing at the stove. He was making spaghetti, Annabeth's favorite food. They sat at the table and ate the spaghetti once it was done and started talking.

"Is there any particular reason you are doing all of this for me?" Annabeth asked.

"Doing what?" Percy said.

"All of my favorite stuff. A hot shower with my favorite person, my favorite movie, and my favorite dinner."

"I would have thought that the daughter of Athena could remember that her birthday is tomorrow."

"Thats tomorrow? It seems only yesterday i moved in."

"Happy early birthday Wise Girl."

"Thank you Percy." Annabeth said. They finished eating and Percy cleaned up. Percy lead Annabeth to their bedroom.

"Its time for your present." Percy said. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. "We can go as fast or as slow as you want."

"Lets go slow at first." Annabeth said. Percy nodded and slid his hand up Annabeth's shirt. He took off his and Annabeth's clothes. He had Annabeth lay down on the bed near the edge. She spread her legs and Percy put his head there. Annabeth moaned as soon as Percy's tongue made contact with her skin and she wrapped her legs around his head. He licked and licked causing her to moan louder everytime. Percy kept Annabeth on edge for 15 minutes then she couldnt take it anymore.

"Percy just make me cum!" Annabeth said. Percy obliged and licked her until she orgasmed, licking her clean when she finished. Percy continued to lick Annabeth for 4 more hours, causing her to orgasm 12 times within that span.

"Percy i want you inside me." Annabeth said. Percy stopped eating her out and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in all the way and pulled out until only the tip was in. He thrust back in. "Faster"

Percy went faster and faster. He was able to keep this up for 2 hours, cumming 9 times.

"I love you Wise Girl." Percy said after cumming the last time

"I love you too Percy." Annabeth said. "This was the best birthday present ever. Im glad we were able to have tonight to ourselves."

"Me too" Percy said. He wrapped his arms around Annabeth after rolling off of her and turning her to face him. Annabeth fell asleep before Percy and he fell asleep shortly after.


	4. After school (chapter 4)

It was the first day of school, and Annabeth and Percy drove there. They shortly arrived at school. They went to class and everything was going smoothly. The day was as normal as high school for demigods could be.

"How were you classes?" Percy asked.

"Everything went great. Yours?" Annabeth said

"Same here. I'm thinking about being on the swim team this year." Percy said.

"You'd be good at that" Annabeth said. They drove home and set their stuff down when they got inside. They went into their room and lied down next to each other.

"I liked it better when we didnt have school to worry about." Percy said.

"We only have this year to worry about then we're in New Rome, going to college or participating in the 12th legion." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, i guess you're right." Percy said. He hugged Annabeth and she returned it.

"I love you Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said.

"I love you too Wise Girl" Percy said.

"Theres about an hour before your parents get home. Is there anything you want to do?" Annabeth said.

"You know there is." Percy said. Annabeth got on top and straddled him. She kissed and grinded into him. She sat back up and unbuttoned his jeans. She slid them off of him and took off his shirt. She grabbed his cock and kissed the tip, then stuck it in her mouth. She sucked for a minute then took it out and jerked him off. It continued off and on for about 6 minutes.

"Im gonna cum." Percy said. Annabeth sucked the tip, swirling her tongue around it and jerking off the rest of it. Percy promptly came and Annabeth swallowed it all. Annabeth undressed herself and slid down onto Percy's semi-hard penis. They both groaned. Annabeth came up slowly and went down hard. Percy held her up after a bit and started thrusting. He went faster and faster. He hit Annabeth's special spot multiple times and she came. Annabeth moaned loudly. She came multiple times after that. Finally, Percy came, burying himself deeply within her. She came up off of him and lied next to him for a second before she heard a door shut.

"Shit." Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy said.

"Your parents are home. And we're both naked."

"oh fuck." Percy said, scrambling to get clothes on. They quickly got some clothes on and walked out to greet Percy's parents.

* * *

"Hi Mom, hi Paul." Percy said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Blofis." Annabeth said.

"Hey guys. Annabeth can i speak to you in private?" Sally said.

"Sure thing" Annabeth said

"Percy, to you aswell?" Paul said

"I guess." Percy said.

* * *

(Sally and Annabeth conversation)

"What did you need to talk to me about Mrs. Blofis?"

"You can call me Sally. And i needed to talk to you about you and Percy. I went to wake you guys up and i found you guys-" Sally said.

"Oh its about that. I already know about that stuff." Annabeth said.

"Are you two protected?" Sally asked.

"I am on birth control." Annabeth answered.

"Ok. I'm not mad, i just wanted to see if you we're protected." Sally said.

"Thank you Sally" Annabeth said. They went back to the living room just as the boys were getting back.

* * *

(Percy and Paul conversation)

"Sally told me that she accidentally walked in on you and Annabeth... you know." Paul said.

"Oh." Percy said

"We aren't mad. But your mom wanted me to give you these." Paul said, handing Percy a box of condoms. Percy took the condoms.

"But Annabeth is on birth control." Percy said

"Your mom wanted me to make sure you had some just in case. Plus birth control doesnt work 100 percent of the time." Paul said.

"Ok. Did mom actually walk in while me and Annabeth were..." Percy asked

"No. No. Just the aftermath." Paul said.

"Ok." Percy said followed by a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"No problem Percy." Paul said.

* * *

(Back together)

"Ok, thats covered." Sally said. "You guys can go to your room if you want."

"Ok." Annabeth and Percy said, going to their room.

* * *

(Annabeth and Percy's room)

"Well that was awkward." Annabeth said.

"No kidding." Percy said, pulling out the box of condoms

"Paul gave you condoms?" Annabeth said

"Yeah. You wanna try one out?" Percy asked

"Your parents just said that they caught us after we screwed and now you want to do it while they are in the next room?" Annabeth said

"Is that a no?" Percy said.

"Its risky. But thats what demigods are meant for, right?" Annabeth said. Annabeth took her clothes off and pushed Percy down on the bed.

* * *

_ONE SCREWING LATER_...

* * *

"That wasnt half bad" Percy said.

"Eh. I prefer without but its better to be protected than take a risk with just birth control. But at least i can get off with it." Annabeth said.

"I thought demigods were meant to take risks?" Percy said, using Annabeth's words against her.

"Pregnancy isnt something to mess with. Especially at our age." Annabeth said.

"You're right." Percy said, wrapping his arms around Annabeth and sighing. Annabeth snuggled against his chest and fell asleep, Percy following soon after.


	5. Christmas (Chapter 5)

Percy and Annabeth were on winter break, and Paul and Sally were out getting things for Christmas dinner tomorrow.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy said

"Yea" Annabeth said

"Do you ever get tired of living here?" Percy said

"No, why would you even think i would?" Annabeth said

"Well its just that you seem bored all the time. I dont know what you did in San Francisco but i have a feeling that to you it was better than here." Percy said

"Percy, in San Francisco i was always in my room when i wasnt in school. I read all of my books at least three times. I only went downstairs for meals because my stepmom despised me. If anything, being here is the best thing that happened to me." Annabeth said

"Oh. I never realized that." Percy said.

"You are such a seaweed brain" Annabeth said "and i love you for it."

"I love you too Wise Girl" Percy said

"If its ok with you, i would like to give you your Christmas present. Even though its only Christmas eve." Annabeth said

"You didnt have to get me anything." Percy said. Annabeth got on her knees beside Percy on their bed and took off her sweater and shirt, revealing a new bra that was baby blue and semi see-through.

"It wasnt for you. It was for me. I thought you would like it though." Annabeth said, getting up to take off her sweatpants. She revealed a new pair of panties that matched her bra.

"You are so sexy, even when you were covered up with all of those clothes." Percy said. Annabeth quickly ran out of the room and came back.

"Turned on the bathroom light and closed the door so if your parents ask where i am say i just left for a shower." Annabeth said, climbing in bed next to Percy's crotch and throwing the blanket over her body and Percy's lower half. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, along with his underwear. She stuffed his length in her mouth and deepthroated it to get spit on it, then sucked on it. Percy groaned and gripped the sheets, resisting the urge to grab her head and push his cock further in her throat. Annabeth bobbed up and down, then swirled her tongue around the head. She gripped the base of his cock and sucked the tip, licking the underside of the crown. She grazed her teeth along the top of his shaft and he came, Annabeth swallowing it all. She continued her act for 30 minutes. Sally walked in the room.

"Hey Percy. Where's Annabeth?" Sally said

"She just left for a shower."

"Ok."

Annabeth heard the door close and continued sucking until Percy came again. She lifted the blanket up to see Percy with his head leaned back against the headboard.

"That was the best present ever." Percy groaned

"Im only getting started" Annabeth said. She reached for the nightstand and grabbed a handful of condoms. She rolled one on and slid aside the back of her panties and slid Percy's dick in her ass.

"Your ass is so tight" Percy groaned in her ear.

"Do you like it?" Annabeth asked.

"Not as much as your pussy but it is still amazing." Percy said. Annabeth bounced up and down on Percy's cock until he came and slid off to take off the condom. She licked the cum off his dick and put a new condom on. This time, she slid his dick into her pussy, just like Percy wanted. She rode him until the handful of condoms was gone. Just as Percy was about to fill the last one, Sally walked in.

"Percy i jus- OH MY GOD!" Sally exclaimed and shut the door. Percy finished and Annabeth took the condom off and quickly discarded it with the others. They got dressed as fast as they could and get back in the bed. Nobody bothered them for the rest of the night.

* * *

That Christmas morning was a mess of embarassment.


	6. Annabeth is horny (chapter 6)

Annabeth was alone one night because Percy got an Iris-Message from Leo, saying that he needed him at camp to help with something. Annabeth missed him a lot because he had been gone all day. She also wanted to have sex with him really badly, but couldn't. So she decided to do the next best thing to deal with it. She took off her clothes and layed in bed. She started to rub herself to the thought of Percy rubbing his cock against her lower lips. Annabeth pinched her clit and pushed a finger into herself. She plunged in another finger and hits her special spot. She continued to hit it for a while and as she was about to orgasm, Percy walked in.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, moaning as she had her orgasm.

"Sorry. Do you want me to leave?" Percy said.

"No. I want you to fuck me." Annabeth said.

"Alright." Percy said, getting undressed. Percy crawled up to her and pushed his cock in her pussy. He thrusted faster and faster, Annabeth moaned louder and louder. They both came after about 7 minutes.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said

"I love you too Anna." Percy said. He layed next to Annabeth while she snuggled up in his arm. "So you aren't mad that i walked in on you masturbating?"

"No, you walking in made my orgasm 10 times better." Annabeth said.

"Oh?" Percy said with a smirk.

"Dont get cocky." Annabeth said

"Ok" Percy said

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yea?"

"What would you do if i said i was pregnant?"

"I would be happy about it and a little scared, but also not run away like some guys do. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Im just thinking about eventually stopping the birth control."

"Annabeth are you serious?"

"I mean yeah. We love each other, you literally went to hell and back just so you would lose me again. If that doesnt scream 'ready for commitment' i dont know what does." Annabeth said

"Annabeth i love you a lot, but are you positive that you want to have kids this young?"

"Im positive"

"Then what the hell. Lets do it."

"Ok" Annabeth said. They embraced each other and layed there, talking about what their plan for the future would be, thinking of baby names, and kissing each other every now and then.


	7. Annabeth has doubts (chapter 7) & AN

"Percy?" Annabeth said

"Yeah"

"You know how we were talking about pregnancy a couple days ago?"

"What about it?"

"Well i've been thinking... I dont feel like im ready for this to happen just yet."

"how come?" Percy asked

"Well we're only 18 for starters. Neither of us have a job and i dont think Sally would want another person living in this apartment. I think we should at least get our lives together before we have a child."

"I just want you to know that im 100% on board with whatever you choose about this. Child or not, im never leaving you and will always be by your side." Percy said

Annabeth pecked Percy on his cheek and layed next to him on their bed.

"You treat me so good. How did i deserve you?" Annabeth said

"You're cute and smart. Your personality is one of a kind, usually nice but will kick my ass if i screw something up, and i like that. We were friends from the start, and maybe i had a bit of a crush on you. Then when you took that knife for me, i knew that you meant everything to me. If you died, i would have had nothing to live for. You kept me going. So i repay you in my love and admiration. Even if none of what happened during the war even occured, I still would have done anything to protect you." Percy explained

"I love you" Annabeth said

"I love you too" Percy said

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Sorry that its a short chapter and that i haven't been writing. I've been so busy with school and helping around the house, that i haven't had time to write. I hope you can forgive me and i will write more, i promise.**

**Peace,**

**p****ercabeth4ever4212**


	8. late night sex (chapter 8)

Its just a little bit after 12:30, Percy and Annabeth just walk in the apartment after one of Percy's friends had a party. Annabeth, being challenged into drinking two 6-packs of beer, was completely wasted.

"Anna i told you not to do it."

"I aint no quitter. Now take me to your room."

Percy carried her to their room and layed her on their bed.

"I'm horny."

"Can we wait until tomorrow?" Percy asked

"Fine. But im going to masturbate next to you."

Percy got into his boxers and got in bed while Annabeth got completely naked and started to rub herself. She let out a very feminine moan, which turned Percy on a bit too much. Percy, not yet asleep, turned over on top of Annabeth and kissed her. He then moved lower and sucked on her right nipple, making both hard. He massaged her left breast and laddled some spit on her right nipple, then sucked it off, leaving it a bit wet. Percy then blew some air towards it, causing it to get even harder. He then switched to her left breast and massaged her right. During all of this, Annabeth was moaning profusely, progessively getting louder. After finishing his assault, he moved lower, stopped at her belly button and licked it, making Annabeth even wetter. He continued to move lower and came face-to-face with Annabeth's pussy, shaved and pink, wet and radiating heat. He licked her clit, then gently sucked on it. Annabeth, not wanting him to stop, held his head in place and moaned. Percy made Annabeth edge for a few minutes, then went up to her face and kissed her when he made her orgasm to quiet her scream. Percy then turned over so he was on his back and layed looking at Annabeth. Annabeth layed panting for a few seconds, then took off Percy's boxers.

"What are yo-" Percy said. Annabeth got on top of him and slowly came down on his shaft. Annabeth then simply layed on top of Percy, feeling whole and content, and fell asleep. Percy pulled the covers over them and fell asleep aswell.

* * *

During the night, Percy had a dream. It wasn't a nightmare, it was a sex dream about Annabeth. Annabeth was riding him reverse cowgirl and he was gripping her ass tightly. She suddenly got off of him and sat on his face, then sucked his cock. Percy feeling he needed to rock her to her core, started to eat her out. He licked her g-spot and sucked her clit, continuing until Annabeth was about to burst. When she was about to orgasm, Percy stopped, wanting this to last longer. Annabeth, wanting nothing more but pleasure, forced Percy to eat her out again. Percy licked Annabeth's g-spot repeatedly. Annabeth's breathing hitched and she let out a very loud, very feminine moan as her juices squirted all over Percy's face. Percy because very much aroused due to the moan and came, both in the dream, and in real life.

"Wow Percy, thats the biggest load you've ever given me." Annabeth said. Percy then woke up and saw that what had happened in his dream, happened in real life.


	9. In the sound (chapter 9)

Its the second day back at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth are having trouble adjusting to not sleeping with other. During dinner, Annabeth walks up to Percy.

"Percy are you available at around 8?" Annabeth asks

"Yes."

"Great. Meet me down by the shore" Annabeth said.

"Ok." Percy responded. Annabeth ran off to her cabin.

* * *

8 o'clock came pretty quickly. Percy ran down to the shore and found Annabeth waiting for him. Percy made out with Annabeth and grabbed her ass. She was wearing her normal camp clothes, short shorts and a camp t-shirt.

"So why'd you want me to come here?" Percy asked.

"I figured we could go for a little swim." Annabeth said, taking off her clothes. To Percy's amazment, Annabeth wasnt wearing a bathing suit. Once Annabeth had all of her clothes off, she started walking into the water.

"You coming?" Annabeth said.

"One way or another." Percy said, getting undressed.

"You're such a pervert." Annabeth said. Percy chased after her. Percy was able to catch up to her, seeing as he is the son of the sea god. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So what did you plan on doing after we got here?" Percy said.

"I don't know. I kind of wanted to have sex." Annabeth admitted

"I can second that movement." Percy said. He moved his hands so that he was gripping Annabeth's ass. Annabeth wrapped her legs around Percy and allowed him to penetrate her immediately. They both moaned as they connected. Percy thrusted slowly, building speed as time passed. He supported her with one arm and brought the other one up to rub her clit. Annabeth moaned loudly. Percy rubbed faster and kissed her to silence her screams. Annabeth clenched down hard on Percy's dick when she came, causing him to cum too. Percy felt so energetic because they were in water but Annabeth's siblings would get suspicious if she was by the sound for too long.

"I have to get back." Annabeth said. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok. Maybe we came do this, say around 6:30 in my shower?" Percy said

"I'd love to." Annabeth answered. She and Percy kissed and headed to the shore. They got dried off and walked to Annabeth's cabin.

"I love you Wise Girl." Percy said once they had arrived at Annabeth's cabin.

"I love you too Percy." Annabeth said. They kissed and went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

"Percy?" Annabeth said, quietly opening the door of Percy's cabin. It was a little past 11:00 but she knew Percy was up, as he was never asleep before midnight at camp.

"Hey Anna, you need something?" Percy said, looking up from polishing his sword.

"I was wondering if i could sleep here tonight. I've been getting lonely in my cabin." Annabeth said.

"Lonely? You have a cabin full of siblings." Percy said.

"Not that type of lonely. I mean yeah that type but also another type. I've missed sleeping next to you. I cant masturbate in my cabin because of all the people." Annabeth said

"I can help you with one of those, but you know that Chiron said you could only sleep in here for the first week then you were back to your cabin." Percy said.

"I was planning on leaving around 6 so no one saw us." Annabeth explained.

"If you insist." Percy stood up and put his sword back in pen form. "Where would you like me to help you?"

"In the shower. That way, we can go for as long as we want." Annabeth said.

"Anything for you" Percy said, picking Annabeth up. Percy carried Annabeth into the bathroom and sat her on the counter. He turned the shower on and got it to temp. Percy turned back around and helped Annabeth take her shirt off. Annabeth was already wearing her sleepwear so Percy put it somewhere it wouldn't get wet. Percy helped Annabeth off the counter and took the rest of her clothes off. Percy took off his clothes and wrapped his arms around Annabeth.

"I love you" Annabeth said.

"I love you too Wise Girl." Percy said. "Ladies first."

Annabeth got in the shower, followed by Percy. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist, grabbing her ass. He gave it a little squeeze and Annabeth let out a barely audible moan. Percy lifted Annabeth up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Percy's waist. Percy slid right into her, both letting out moans of pleasure. Percy supported Annabeth against the wall, and moved one of his hands to Annabeth's clit. He rubbed it slowly at first, then sped up, pressing as hard as he hard before. He was thrusting and rubbing, giving Annabeth the time of her life. She was already tired when she had came to his cabin, but now she felt like she would fall asleep if she came. Percy hit Annabeth's special spot, sending her over the edge. She came hard, squeezing his cock tightly. This in turn, made Percy cum.

"Percy, i dont know if i can stay awake much longer. Im so tired." Annabeth said. Percy shut the water off and willed the water on their bodies to go in the drain. He carried Annabeth to his bed and laid her down, crawling in beside her and embedding himself deep inside her. She fell asleep clinging onto him, breathing softly. Annabeth's breathing comforted Percy, letting him know that she was ok, no longer worrying about her having nightmares. He too, soon fell asleep.

* * *

They awoke with a pounding at the door.

"Percy!" a voice said.

"ugh" Percy said, pulling out of Annabeth and slipping on some boxers and basketball shorts.

"Per-" Grover said when Percy answered the door. "Have you seen Annabeth?"

"What time is it?" Percy said.

"About 10 o'clock." Grover said

"She forgot to leave my cabin." Percy said. "I'd advise you not to come in just yet."

Percy went back inside, closing the door, and got Annabeth up.

"Annabeth come on. Its 10 already."

"I slept in." Annabeth said. "Whoops."

"You're lucky its just Grover and not Chir-" Percy said, turning around to see Chiron standing in the doorway next to Grover.

"Percy Jackson. You know the rules, dont you?" Chiron said.

"Yes, but Annabeth just had a nightmare." Percy explained

"But that doesnt explain the fact that Annabeth is nude and you in only shorts." Chiron pointed out.

"She probably got hot during the night and i usually sleep like this." Percy said.

"Very well. I guess the punishment will only be one week instead of a month. Both of you on dish duty for one week." Chiron said. He left and closed the door behind himself.

"At least our punishment is together, right?" Percy said, chuckling. Annabeth punched him in the arm. They wrestled until finally, Annabeth won. In the position they were in, the wrestling match quickly turned into a make out session.


	11. Reunion (Chapter 11)

Annabeth and Percy were packing their bags as quickly as they could. Annabeth, not usually a procrastinator, forgot to pack her bag because Percy convinced her into doing 'other stuff.'

"Come on you guys! You're going to miss your flight." Sally hollered

"Mom you know i dont like flying." Percy hollered back "You know I would rather drive."

Annabeth and Percy finished packing and went to the airport.

* * *

"Be safe you two." Sally said, hugging them both

"We will." Annabeth said.

"Everything should be fine as long as Zeus doesnt do anything." Percy said. Annabeth held Percy's hand when they boarded the plane, and Percy never let go.

* * *

When they landed, they took a taxi to the entrance of Camp Jupiter. They greeted the guards and went inside. Percy and Annabeth then headed to the place in New Rome that Piper had told them to go to.

When they had arrived, they were greeted by 7 familiar faces.

"Sup Neeks," Percy said. "Jason, Pipes, Frank, Haze, Leo, Calypso."

They greeted everyone, discussed what had happened over the past year, decided on a place to meet up for food afterwards, and split up into guys and girls.

* * *

**_BOYS_**

"So tell us about what she's like... ya know..." Jason said

"I know what you mean Jason, but if i tell ya, you arent gonna get any ideas. That goes for all of you."

"Oh no. I have Piper." Jason said._"_I'm set on Hazel." Frank said.

"How could you give up Calypso?" Leo said. "I aint leaving her."

"I have Will. Plus im gay." Nico said.

"Alright. i get the point." Percy said. "But to answer Jason, she aint that bad. She's actually fucking awesome. The only way i can keep going with her now is in water." Percy said. "What 'bout you guys?"

"Piper is always tight, as though as she's still a virgin." Jason said.

"Hazel cums easily. But still, from the way you described it, Hazel probably has more of a sex drive than Annabeth." Frank said.

"Calypso gives great head. She also rides like nobody would believe. If she wanted, she could have me cumming in 30 seconds."

"I'm still a virgin sadly." Nico said. They continued talking until the clock hit 7:30 then they went to the restaurant they agreed on.

* * *

**_GIRLS_**

"Whats Percy like in bed?" Piper asked.

"Amazing." Annabeth said

"How so?" Calypso asked, listening.

"A guy qualifies for amazing when he can please you for a couple hours before he pleases himself." Annabeth said.

"Im talking like actual sex. Not foreplay." Piper said.

"My answer still stands." Annabeth said "He hits the right spots. He fits perfectly."

"How big is he?" Hazel asked

"I dont feel comfortable disclosing that information." Annabeth said. "At least until you guys tell me about your experiences."

"Well, Jason isnt much for foreplay, but he can still get me off." Piper said.

"Leo cant keep quiet. I almost have to put a gag in his mouth so he shuts up. He is also a bit to willing, almost to the point of being considered perverted, jumping at the opportunity to see me with my clothes off."

"Frank is too timid. Yes he cares for me and considering his body size it makes sense that he is trying his hardest not to hurt me, but a girl can handle a bit of force behind a dick." Hazel said.

"Now can we hear how big he is?" Piper asked.

"Percy is about 6 inches from what i remember." Annabeth said.

"Leo is 4 inches." Calypso said.

"Jason is 5 inches." Piper said. Then they looked at Hazel. "How big is Frank?"

"8 inches" Hazel said quietly. The girls looked shocked when Hazel said this.

"How ar- Girl there is a reason he aint going hard." Piper said. They continued talking until 7:30.

* * *

**_RESTAURANT_**

"So what did you guys catch up on?" Percy asked when the guys reunited with the girls.

"Girl stuff." Annabeth said.

"Lets get us some food then." Jason said. They ordered their dinner and said their goodbyes afterwards, going their seperate ways. Walking into their hotel room, Percy asked Annabeth a question.

"What did you actually talk about with them?" He asked.

"They pressured me into talking about how you are in bed." Annabeth said, slipping her shoes off. Percy's hands traveled to her hips.

"I hope you said i was good." Percy said, putting his lips closer to hers.

"Why would i lie to them? Everything i said was good." Annabeth said. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Pretty much the same thing you guys did. I said that you were amazing at it." Percy said, kissing her afterwards.

"All this sex talk has me wanting you more and more." Annabeth said after the kiss.

"Me too" Percy said.

"Want me to suck your dick?" Annabeth asked.

"Only if you want to." Percy said.

"I want to." Annabeth said, getting on her knees. She unzipped Percy's jeans and slid them down his legs. She slid his boxers down around his ankles and grabbed his cock, stuffing it in her mouth. He groaned, from not being pleasured in weeks. She gave it a few licks and deepthroated it, gagging. She sucked it, releasing with a loud pop. She stood up, and walked into the bedroom still holding his dick. She sat him on the bed and she settled between his legs. She took off her shirt and bra, revealing her gorgeous breasts to him. She wrapped her breasts around his cock and spit on them, lubing them, then moving up and down. He loved the feeling of this, and soon came all over her tits. She licked his cum off of her tits, swallowing what she had got. She then licked the rest of the cum off of his dick. She stood up, took off her pants and panties, and positioned herself over Percy. She slowly slid down on his shaft, moaning from the feeling of him filling her with his meat. She was facing him, and she internally grinned when she saw the look on Percy's face when she rode him. Sure she had seen this face a lot before, but this time felt different. This time, it felt like she was more connected to him. He then groaned and snapped Annabeth out of her trance.

"I'm gonna cum" Percy said.

"Fill me Seaweed Brain. Fill me with your hot seed. Shoot your cum straight into me. Oh yeah Seaweed Brain." Annabeth moaned. He thrusted harder into her and came, turning her on more than she already was, and made her cum. They came down from their high after a bit and Percy was the first to speak.

"Where did you learn to talk dirty like that?" Percy asked

"I dont know." Annabeth said. "I'm tired so i think im gonna skip showering and do that tomorrow."

"Alright." Percy said. Percy slid himself farther onto the bed and Annabeth crawled on top of him. He embedded himself into her and she fell asleep, him soon after.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I****m**** running out of ideas. It took me a while to come up with this chapter. Pm me with ideas, I would greatly appreciate the help. If you want credit for the idea, let me know in the message. Also, would greatly appreciate it if the idea took place after this chapter (just before college).**

**Thanks in advance,**

**percabeth4ever****4212**


	12. Are you sure? part 1 (chapter 12)

Annabeth was riding Percy in their apartment in New Rome on a Saturday evening.

"Im close, Wise Girl." Percy says softly

"Me too" Annabeth replies. She speeds up and Percy reachs up and rubs her sensitive nub. Annabeth moans loudly and clamps down on Percy's dick, quaking from her climax. Percy cums as a result, thrusting as deep into her as he can. She collapes on top of him, trying to catch her breath.

"Damn Wise Girl." Percy says. Annabeth finally catches her breath and looks at the clock on their nightstand.

"Can you excuse me for a sec?" Annabeth asks

"Anything for you" Percy responds. Annabeth gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"_You gotta go when you gotta go._" Percy thought to himself. Annabeth slowly shuffled back into the room, shocked eyes wide, and scared.

"Annie, What's wrong?" Percy hops up and hurries over to her. Annabeth holds up her birth control container, a day behind. "Oh no."

Annabeth starts crying and Percy hugs her tightly.

"Its ok, Wise Girl. We'll get through this, together." Percy says, calmly.

"Its not ok." Annabeth whimpers. "I'm pregnant and its my fault. I always thought i was going to get pregnant after i was married, but now thats not the case."

"Annie, this is just as much my fault as it is yours. I didn't want to wear the condom, even though we should have. We have nothing to worry about. We're safe, we have a home, we have friends who will support us through thick and thin." Percy says, trying to calm her down. Annabeth dries her tears and lays on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth says, looking at the ceiling. "We have the rest of college to go through, plus we dont even-"

She was silenced by Percy's kiss.

"We'll get to it when we get to it. It most likely wont be here until the middle of June anyway." Percy says after he pulls away. Annabeth sighs.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe i'm just over reacting." Annabeth says

"Damn right. Now, how about we get cleaned up and go get some food? I was thinking that place a couple blocks down the street that you really like." Percy suggests.

"I would love that." Annabeth says. They get up, and hop in the shower quickly. Though, not without one final round until they get back. They got out and got dressed. Percy dressed up a bit fancier than usual, and Annabeth did the same. They walked to the restaurant, wanting to spend a long time together.

"You handled this pregnancy thing way better than i thought you would." Annabeth said.

"I love you more than i let on." Percy replied.

"I didn't think that was possible." Annabeth said, giggling slightly. Percy slipped his hand into her's.

"You look really nice tonight. I mean nicer than you usually do. I mean-" Percy stammered. Annabeth silenced him with a kiss.

"I know what you mean. Thank you, and you look a lot sexier than you usually do." Annabeth said, smiling.

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy said, reaching his hand into his pocket and rubbing a small silk box.

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. They walked into the restaurant, Percy ordering a table for two in the center of the dining hall.

"This is unlike you, Percy. You usually like to be in the corner, not the middle." Annabeth stated.

"Just wanted to change things up." Percy said. The waiter came over and took their order. He left and they had a few minutes to talk.

"So why did you bring me here? You only take me out on special occasions." Annabeth questioned.

"You might be pregnant." Percy said. "This a special occasion."

The waiter came with their meals, Percy and Annabeth made small talk for the rest of their meal.

"Would you like dessert?" Percy asked

"No, thank you. Dinner was just fantastic." Annabeth replied. Percy then got up and helped Annabeth up, wondering why since they haven't payed yet. Then, he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. The place quieted down, people turning around to see what was going on.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, I love you to the end of the universe and back one-hundred times over. We've known each other since we were twelve, we've battled together, and quite literally almost died for each other. Now here we are. Dating, going to college together, we know everything about each other. Annabeth, would you make me the happiest man in the entire universe, and be my wife?"


	13. Are you sure? part 2 (chapter 13)

Annabeth gasped as Percy got down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, I love you to the end of the universe and back one-hundred times over. We've known each other since we were twelve, we've battled together, and quite literally almost died for each other. Now here we are. Dating, going to college together, we know everything about each other. Annabeth, would you make me the happiest man in the entire universe, and be my wife?" Percy said, looking into her eyes and opening the silk box he had taken out of his pocket. Inside the box was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. The diamond looked to be about 2 carats, with the band being made out of gold.

"Yes." Annabeth said, tearing up and hugging him after he got up and put the ring on her finger. The entire hall erupted in applause. The left and went home.

* * *

"Seaweed Brain, you know you didnt have to get me a ring." Annabeth said, crawling into their bed.

"But I wanted to. I've been planning this for months. I had Leo make it for me. The diamond is 2.5 carats and the gold band is 19 karat. And on the inside I had him engrave your name into it." Percy said

"Seaweed Brain, i-i dont know to say. You planned this? I never knew you to be much of a planner." Annabeth said, surprised.

"Well, I am. The only important thing is, we're together, and i'm not leaving you. We've been through too much together. i dont know what i would do with my life if you weren't in it." Percy said, wrapping her in his arms.

"Let me make it up to you." Annabeth said

"You dont need to make it up to me. The only thing i needed you to do is say yes." Percy said.

"Fine, but i'm going to fuck you either way." Annabeth said, taking off her nightshirt, revealing her bare upper body.

"Well in that case," Percy said, flipping them over them taking off his shorts. "I gladly accept."

Percy kissed Annabeth, then slipped his hand in her nightpants, cupping her fully. Heat radiated from her and he could feel how wet she is. He slipped a finger into her, Annabeth moaned into his mouth as he fingered her. He lightly rubbed her clit, causing Annabeth to gasp.

"P-Percy, now. I need you now." Annabeth said, pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath. "I need you inside me."

Percy obliged and slipped off his boxers, his erection springing up, ready for action. He pulled off her pants, her pussy sopping wet. He rubbed his erection on her clit, then slid into her, embedding himself deeply inside her. They both moaned, Percy picking up speed. Annabeth gripped the sheets, and wrapped her legs around Percy's waist.

"Fuck Seaweed Brain, im about to cum." Annabeth moaned

Percy pounded into her hard, rubbing her clit aswell.

"Harder Seaweed Brain, Harder. Oh yeah im about cum. fuck yes. fuck. Fuck. FU-" Annabeth moaned, cumming before she could finish speaking, shaking violently. Percy had not came yet, Annabeth could feel it.

"Put it in my ass." Annabeth said, pushing Percy out and getting on her hands and knees.

Percy pushed his cock in, groaning as Annabeth let out a muffled moan.

"Oh yeah, daddy! I want you to stuff me with your cock and fill me with your load! Fill me 'til i'm leaking your seed!" Annabeth exclaimed as Percy continued to push deeper into her. He wouldn't admit it, but her talking to him like that was turning him on, making him impossibly hard. The tightness of her ass and the way she talked put his climax right at the doorstep.

"Fuck Annabeth!" Percy said, filling her with his cum.

"More!" Annabeth practically screamed. Percy continued thrusting, another orgasm quickly approaching. Annabeth rubbed her clit as Percy grabbed ahold of her hips and slammed into her. She orgasmed, making both holes clench, her ass getting impossibly tight. Percy came as a result, filling Annabeth to the brim. He pulled out after he came, Annabeth's asshole gaping, spilling cum all over the sheets.

Percy wanted more though. He inserted himself into Annabeth's pussy and thrusted hard. Annabeth half screamed half moaned at the sudden insertion. She bit her lip and got pounded.

"P-ercy!" Annabeth moaned

"Im about to cum!" Percy hollered

Annabeth pushed him out and slid off the bed. She got on her knees on the floor and jerked Percy off.

"Percy, cum on me." Annabeth said. "Cum all over my titties, and face."

Percy loved seeing Annabeth in this position. He felt an arousal spasm hit and groaned as he fulfilled Annabeth's wish.

"When did you become such a cumslut?" Percy said after he calmed down a bit.

"About when i tied you up for your birthday and you came on my face. i figured if i like getting filled and i liked getting covered, why not both at the same time?" Annabeth explained. She licked some of the cum off her face and tits, then scooped some up and licked it off her fingers. To Percy, she looked so hot during this.

"Im getting a little tired. And a bit sore." Annabeth said, giggling a bit. She crawled on the bed and laid on her side of it. Percy went into the bathroom and gathered some water in a ball and splashed it on the bed. The water went to the cum spot on the sheet and twirled, getting the cum out of the fibers. Percy waved his fingers and the ball of water floated into the bathroom, going down the drain in the tub. Percy climbed into bed. wrapping his arms around Annabeth.

"I love you Annie."

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain."


	14. Chapter 14

"Percy" Annabeth whispered. Percy began to stir, looking at Annabeth, tears streaming down her face.

"Anni, whats wrong?" Percy said, sitting up and hugging her

"They're back. The nightmares-" Annabeth stammered

"Its ok, Anni. I'm right here." Percy said, holding Annabeth in his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Percy said, soothingly. "You, or our child."

Annabeth sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anni." Percy said. Annabeth snuggled up closer to her fiance and closed her eyes.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were getting an ultrasound done to check up on their child.

"Oh gods." Percy muttered and sat down in a chair

"Is everything ok, Mr. Jackson?" The doctor asked

"Yes, just- can you give me and Annabeth a few minutes alone?" Percy asked, calmly but also a little scared.

"Of course." The doctor walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

"Are you ok, Percy?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah, its just- I was scared with one kid on the way, but twins?" Percy said. "Thats a whole other ball game."

"Percy, i'm just as scared as you are. But we'll get through this." Annabeth said, trying to calm him down.

"I'm worried i'm not gonna be a good enough parent. I don't know the first thing about raising a kid, let alone two." Percy said.

"Percy, you have nothing to worry about. If you treat our kids anywhere near as good as you treat me, you are doing awesome." Annabeth said.

The doctor knocked and came back in, Percy wiped a tear off his face.

"What are they?" Annabeth asked

"A boy and a girl." The doctor announced.

* * *

The next few months went by, nothing exciting happening besides the occasional screw here and there. Then the time came. Two weeks before the due date, Annabeth's water broke. Percy rushed her to the hospital, pretty much breaking most of the traffic laws. Annabeth quickly got a delivery room, and after suffering through 13 hours of labor, finally gave birth to a healthy set of twins. The doctor and a nurse came back in with the babies after cleaning them up, handing the girl to Percy and the boy to Annabeth.

"She's got your eyes." Percy said gently, smiling as the baby opened her eyes to look up at her father.

"He has yours." Annabeth said.

"What should we name them?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"I'm thinking 'Lukas Tyson Jackson' for my little man." Annabeth suggested

"I like it. How about 'Silena Athena Jackson'?" Percy suggested

"I like them both." Annabeth said.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy walk home from a date night, just her and him, no kids. The kids were with Hazel and Frank for the rest of the night, giving them some time to themselves. They got home and excitedly rushed to their bedroom, holding hands.

"You know how long I've been waiting for this to happen again?" Annabeth said

"As long as I have?" Percy replied. Annabeth quickly nodded her head and unbuttoned her jeans. Percy pulled her in for a kiss and slid his hand underneath her shirt. He reached up and unclasped her bra, expertly with one hand, before her shirt was even off. They seperated, taking off their shirts almost simultaneously, Annabeth sliding her bra off afterwards. Percy drew her back in, picked her up, and pushed her against the wall. He kissed and sucked her neck, drawing small moans from her. He kneaded one of her breasts in his hand, rubbing her nipple with his thumb.

"Percy." Annabeth said, breathlessly. "Bed. Now."

Percy took her over to the bed and laid her down. He slid her jeans and panties down and off her long, tan, slender legs. He crawled on top of her and kissed close to her ear.

"Gods, it seems like you get more perfect everyday, somehow. I've seen you naked multiple times before, but your beauty still amazes me. Your tits are perfect, your ass is wonderful, your body is a work of art, your face...words could never describe it enough." Percy whispered

Annabeth blushed as he said this. She was at a loss for words. Sure, he said stuff like this a lot, but everytime he would somehow make her blush and speechless.

"Percy, I-" Annabeth said, searching for the right words, scrambling to compose herself before she loses control of how much she wanted him right now.

Percy kissed her softly. "Your intelligence is impeccable, you always have my back, you're an amazing kisser, you're everything a man could ever need and want. And i'm really glad that you chose me."

Annabeth lost control after his last few words. She latched onto him and rolled them over so she was on top. She undid his pants and slid them off, along with his boxers. She crawled down and gripped his length, only able to grab just under 2/3 of it. She spat on it and started to jerk him off. She slowly wrapped her mouth around the tip, licking the underside of it. She stuffed the rest of it down her throat, gagging when she reached the base of it. The feel of her throat contracting around him felt unreal. She hummed and he almost came at that moment. He gripped the sheets and heard Annabeth take it out of her mouth for a second with a loud pop.

"I want you to cum for me. Cum in my throat. Fill my mouth with your seed." Annabeth said, stuffing his member back into her mouth afterwards. He groaned and spurted his load into the depths of her throat, Annabeth pulling back a bit so that it would fill her mouth too. When he finished cumming, Annabeth licked the rest off and released it. She swallowed all of his seed, which turned Percy on even more. She slid down onto his shaft, moaning as she got filled like she had wished for the past week.

"Should we use a condom?" Annabeth asked.

"Its up to you, Wise Girl." Percy said

"I'm not on birth control anymore." Annabeth acknowledged

"Do you want me to pull out?" Percy said. "I don't really want to use a condom."

"Don't fuck this up, Percy." Annabeth said. Percy started thrusting and Annabeth felt whole again, feeling pleasure that she hadn't felt in awhile. She moaned loudly. Percy rubbed her clit, making Annabeth scream from pleasure and bite her lip.

"Fuck!" Annabeth screamed as she came. She continued riding Percy, orgasming so much that she thought that she was going to pass out.

"I'm gonna cum!" Percy exclaimed.

"I want you to treat me like a pornstar and cover my face with your cum." Annabeth said, moaning as she orgasmed again. She got off of Percy and got on her knees on the floor, while Percy got up and stood over her, stroking his cock to achieve completion. He finally came, covering Annabeth's face, along with some of her chest, in his cum. She looked so hot wearing his cum. She stood up and smiled.

"That was the best we've had in awhile." Annabeth said.

"Yes it was." Percy said, breathlessly. "Now go get cleaned up."

Annabeth turned and walked towards the bathroom, limping but with a bit of a skip in her step. Percy gave her a nice slap on the ass before she could get too far, causing her to stop and quiver as she came once more.

"Gods, I love it when you put me in this mood." Annabeth said breathlessly, walking into the bathroom. Percy chuckled and laid on their bed, waiting for her to get back. She got back and laid next to Percy.

"I feel as if I would pass out if a cum one more time." Annabeth said

"That could be arranged." Percy said, looking at Annabeth mischievously.

"Percy" Annabeth said. "I love it when you make me cum a lot but i'm already going to be sore tomorrow."

"Just once more?" Percy asked

"I already came like, 15-16 times already." Annabeth said.

"Fine, but can we sleep in my favorite position?" Percy said

"Fine. But you know thats my favorite position too and you dont have to ask." Annabeth said, swinging a leg over Percy and embedding him inside her. She laid down on top of him, sighing contentedly and falling asleep.


End file.
